Marshall and Zuma's Halloween Adventure
by BlaykeWinterwolf
Summary: It's Halloween time! And what better way than for the pups to go out to trick-or-treat. However, when Zuma and Marshall come across trouble, how will the two fix the situation? MarshallxZuma
1. Chapter 1

"It's Halloween!" Marshall shouted in joy. Halloween was one of Marshall's favorite holidays. It meant he could dress up and be anything he wanted. A dinosaur, a scary vampire, or even a super pup! "A vampire or a super pup would be nice, but I think Chase is being one of those already." Marshall thought. "Maybe I could be a police pup for Halloween. I'm sure Chase wouldn't mind if I borrowed his police pup vest." Marshall giggled. But best of all, it meant candy, and tons of it. Marshall did have a sweet tooth, and it came as no surprise that he loved to eat all the candy he got for Halloween. "I better get my costume on! I don't want to keep the rest of the pups waiting!"

As Marshall ran inside his pup house to get ready for Halloween, Ryder was at the top of the lookout. He was scouting the city through the binoculars of the lookout. Adventure Bay had its Halloween spirit. The sun was setting, and Ryder could see all the lights in the city turning on. People were putting all sorts of spooky and scary decorations outside their houses. Ryder turned to see Mayor Goodway, who was setting up a giant zombie Chickaletta decoration. Ryder started to smile and turned to the elevator. "I better go check if the pups are ready to go trick or treating."

"Wow, Skye! You really know how to pull off being a nice princess!" Rubble said.

"Thanks, Rubble! Cinderella is one of my favorite princesses, so what better way than to be someone you like for Halloween. Your yellow dinosaur costume is pretty cool!" Skye said with excitement.

"He's more like a dinopup!" Added Chase as he was walking in to join the conversation, showing off his fangs.

"You look really scary! It's like you're an actual vampire!" Replied Rubble. "Your fangs, red and black cape, and pointy ears all add to the scariness!"

Chase chuckled. "Thanks, Rubble! Now, where is everyone else?"

"We're here!" Shouted Rocky who was walking with Everest.

"Nice costumes!" Said Chase.

"Thanks! I'm a mean green zombie!" Said Rocky, followed by a groan. "Well, I'm not really mean. I'm more of a nicer zombie. I won't eat brains. Just candy."

Everyone chuckled.

"And I'm a skeleton!" Said Everest with excitement.

"Wow, Everest! That makeup you did really makes you look like skeleton! And that body suit looks like real bones!"

"Thanks, Skye! The makeup took forever to get on, but it was worth it."

As the group of pups were sharing a laugh, Zuma started walking over to Marshall's pup house. "Hey Marshie, are you ready to go trick-or-treating?" Zuma said as he knocked on Marshall's door.

"Almost done, honey eyes!" And after a few moments, Zuma was a bit surprised at Marshall's outfit. It was not something he was expecting to come from the sweet and clumsy pup. Marshall was wearing a green camouflage military outfit. A long bandana was wrapped around his forehead. An eye patch covered his right eye, and the pup even went as far as to carry a gun. However, upon closer inspection, it was really just a bright red toy water gun.

"Hehe, you like it?" Marshall asked, wagging his tail in excitement.

"I love it, Marshie! It totally looks like you are going to war!" Zuma planted a kiss on Marshall's cheek, which caused him to blush.

"Thanks, Zuma! You can just call me, Big Boss." Marshall giggled.

"Big Boss?" Zuma questioned.

"He's a really cool video game character! One of my favorites!"

"Oh okay! I see!" Smiled Zuma. "I just hope you can see and walk just fine with one eye. You know how silly you can be even with two eyes."

Marshall blushed and they exchanged a quick kiss.

"I like your outfit a lot too, honey eyes!"

"Thanks, Marshie! I'm a Pikachu! See? I'm wagging my tail! I also have rosy cheeks!"

"Yup! You look extra cute in it!"

Zuma nuzzled the dalmatian's cheek. "Now come on! The other pups are waiting for us!"

"Oh, right!" The two ran to meet up with the rest of the pups.

* * *

A message:Sorry I've been rather inactive, but I have just been rather busy. Anyway, here's a Halloween story with the two lovebirds involved. But where do you guys think I should go with this story? Any feedback is appreciated! Thanks! -Blayke


	2. Chapter 2

As they arrived to meet up with the other pups, Rocky welcomed the two pups.

"Hey! There's the two lovebirds!"

They both blushed slightly.

"You guys are so adorable together!" Added Skye, causing them to blush even more.

Just then, Ryder come outside with the rest of the pups, wearing his costume, a rockstar outfit. "Hi pups!"

"Hi Ryder! Are you going to put on a show and sing for us?" Rubble curiously asked.

Ryder chuckled. "I'm not much a singer, Rubble. That's more of your and Marshall's place. But I just thought it would be cool to wear a rockstar outfit for Halloween. Anyway pups, Katie and Cali are going to come over to the lookout, and we will stay here handing out candy for any visitors."

"Aww, are you sure you don't want to come with us Ryder?" Asked Everest.

"I'm sure. You pups can go out on your own. Just don't stay out too late, and make sure to answer your pups tags for any emergencies."

"Well okay, Ryder. Maybe you, Cali, and Katie can join us later." Said Chase.

"Well, see you later Ryder!" Shouted the pups as they ran off.

"Bye pups! Take care!" Shouted Ryder.

As the pups reached the heart of the city, they gazed in amazement at how festive the city was decorated. Lights, pumpkins, spooky decorations, and candy filled the houses.

"Wow! The city looks so amazing!" Zuma said with excitement.

"There must be loads of pup candy in these houses!" Rubble said as he licked his lips.

The pups chuckled at Rubbles remark.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's start collecting candy!" Said Chase.

"You guys can go on." Said Zuma, as he nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek.

Marshall was confused at Zuma's request.

"Are you sure, Zuma?" Asked Chase before realizing that he wanted to spend some time with his mate. "Well just call us if you need anything, lovebirds." Chase smirked and winked at them.

The rest of the pups walked off and left the couple behind.

Zuma turned to face his boyfriend. "I love you, Marshie!"

"I love you too! But why aren't we going with the rest of the pups?"

"I have something special planned for us." Said Zuma.

"You do?!" Marshall asked in excitement.

"Oh I do." Zuma said with a kiss to Marshall's nose. Zuma then led the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuma knew more than anyone how much Marshall loved surprises. He was always really good at them too. Marshall had come to realize that from all the surprises Zuma always did during their months of dating. While walking along with Zuma to the surprise, Marshall started to remember when the Chocolate Lab took him out on a surfboarding date. That day, the Dalmatian was feeling upset and hurt. He wished his parents could accept him for who he really was, but it had been a long time since Marshall had talked to either of them. Zuma noticed something was wrong and asked his boyfriend what was the matter. Later that afternoon, Zuma gave Marshall some roses and a surfboard for each of them. Zuma took Marshall to the beach and they had a fun time surfboarding. Sure, the firefighting pup had fallen into the water more times than he could remember, but it was still a lot of fun for the both of them.

"We're here!" Shouted Zuma

Marshall had been so distracted in his thoughts, he wasn't even paying attention where they had been going. "Woah! This place is huge!"

"I'm glad you're surprised Marshie! Hopefully you like it just as much."

Marshall had noticed a lot of people with costumes going in and out of the building. Music could be heard coming from the building. "What is this place?"

"Follow me and I'll show you!"

Zuma grabbed his boyfriend's paw and started to walk along with him to the entrance.

"Two for the Halloween ballroom dance please." Zuma handed over some of his cash to the person at the entrance and the two pups walked inside.

Marshall's jaw dropped. The inside was gold with white and brightly lit with elegant and festive decorations set all over the building. Romantic music was playing in the background. People, mostly couples, danced in their costumes, having the time of their lives. Snacks and drinks were set to the side, next to the Halloween drapes and some chandeliers that were plugged in.. The atmosphere was festive and full of joy.

"W-where did you find this awesome place?!" Marshall squealed with joy.

"I found advertisements for this place just a few days ago while I went out surfboarding. It's a Halloween themed ballroom party! Couples get in at a discounted price. I only had to pay a little bit more than a single's ticket. Plus, we get to dance in our costumes!"

"I love it so much! And I love you, my little Pikachu!"

Zuma blushed, and before he could say another word, Marshall kissed him on the lips. The two made out for a bit, until Marshall said something.

"Well, let's dance!"

"I thought you'd never ask."

The two danced the night away like there was no tomorrow. Sure, they looked a bit silly, especially Marshall since he didn't know how to dance that well. Marshall sometimes tripped over his own feet, causing the Chocolate Lab to chuckle. They look extra silly with their costumes. A serious and a cute costume didn't usually go together. But the two pups didn't mind.

"This night is perfect!" Marshall told Zuma.

Or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Two hours had passed since the couple had entered into the ballroom. Both of them had completely forgotten about the world around them, only focused on each other with a few chuckles here and there from their silly dance moves. The sky was visibly dark now. It would soon be time for all the pups to head home, unless they want to risk worrying the rest of the Paw Patrol. The people were still dancing the night away and the music blared. It seemed like this party would go on all night.

Marshall yawned. The idea of dancing all night with his cute mate made Marshall excited, but the thought of it being all night long made him even more tired and sleepy. Marshall certainly never was a morning person, but he was no night owl either.

The Dalmatian and the Chocolate Lab were starting to get tired as well at this point, and they went to drink some water in doggy bowls next to the snack area. There was something that Zuma did notice, however. A guy who was dancing like crazy. Zuma couldn't tell whether he was doing in on purpose, or his dancing skills were so bad, they made Marshall seem like an expert dancer. Zuma didn't have a good feeling. Something about the situation didn't feel right, but he shrugged it off. "I'm probably just tired." he thought to himself.

Just then, the lovebirds received a call from Ryder. "Hey pups! No trouble at all so far?'

"No trouble here, Ryder! Just enjoying spending time with each other!" Shouted Zuma.

"Come again? I can't hear you."

Zuma nudged his pup. "The music is too loud! We have to go outside so Ryder can hear us!"

Marshall and Zuma ran outside so they could be able to talk to Ryder.

"Hi Ryder! I was trying to say that Marshall and I are having a great time! No trouble here!"

Ryder smiles. "Such good pups! Don't stay out much longer now. We are almost out of candy to give and it's getting pretty late."

"Hi pups!" A voice shouted.

"Hi Katie!" both pups responded, wagging their tails.

"Don't be out too much longer! Plus, Cali misses you guys!"

"Meow." Replied Cali, unamused.

Marshall giggled. "Well okay! We are almost done dancing anyway. Oh, what are you for Halloween Katie?"

"Oh, I'm a superhero! I'm wearing a cape along with a mask."

"That's awesome, Katie! Anyway, we won't take much longer! We will be there soon. Marshall out."

Zuma came up and planted a kiss on his pup's cheek. "Before we go though, let's have one last dance!"

"Okay!" Marshall said excitedly.

As the pups continued their dancing, the crazy dancer from before was heading towards the snack area. While he was dancing, he didn't notice where he was going and tripped over the water bowls of the pups. Trying to regain his balance, he bumped into another guy getting a drink from the plentiful supply of cups and the punch bowl. This caused the snacks and the punch to be sent flying. Some of the punch landed on the nearby electrical outlet, causing sparks, hitting the curtain. Before anyone could notice the fire, they were trying to break off the argument between the clumsy dancer and the guy who was now drenched in punch. It wasn't until people started smelling smoke that people yelled. "Fire!" but by now, the fire was spreading fast. It was starting to spread to the other curtains.

"Zuma!" Marshall exclaimed, "We have to get everyone out of here! There's no telling how big this fire is going to be!"

"Right!" Zuma nodded.

As Marshall started to help people to evacuate, Zuma called Ryder.

"Ryder? Come in, Ryder!"

"Hi Zuma! Is something wrong?" Asked Ryder.

"The ballroom is on fire! We need the rest of the Paw Patrol to help put out this fire."

"I'll call the others! You two stay safe and make sure everyone else is safe."

"Thanks, Ryder! Please don't keep us waiting! Zuma out."

Marshall grabbed the big water gun he was carrying and handed it over to Zuma. "I know it's just a water gun, but I don't have my water cannons with me. It'll have to do until the other pups get here to help."


	5. Chapter 5

People were panicking and screaming. However, Marshall was doing a good job at getting the people out of the building. Zuma was trying his best to keep the fire away. Since water guns are obviously no powerful hoses, Zuma was only trying to keep the smaller fire from spreading closer to them. But it was no use. It was getting hotter from the fire and harder to breath from the smoke. The pups started to wonder if the rest of the Paw Patrol was ever going to arrive.

Marshall looked over at Zuma, who was struggling by now. He was almost out of water in the water gun. "Sure, that thing is like trying to dig with a spoon…" Marshall thought, "but it's better than nothing." More worryingly though, Marshall noticed, was that Zuma didn't look too good. He looked like he was having trouble staying up, on the verge of passing out. Marshall knew that his mate wasn't as used to fires as Marshall was. Zuma was a water pup. He was used to the cool water, not hot burning flames.

"This would be different if this was a water rescue." Marshall thought again and coughed.

The Dalmatian looked around and made sure no one else was left in the building. He ran over to his mate and picked him up. Zuma was weak and coughing a lot.

"Try and stay awake, honey eyes. It's dangerous to fall asleep now." Marshall coughed again.

As he made his way to the door, he heard sirens. He recognized the sirens.

"The pups are coming!" With Zuma on his back, he ran to the door.

Coughing and with his eyes burning, he made it outside. He was quickly greeted by the Paw Patrol.

"Ryder! Pups! Katie! You're here!" Marshall wagged his tail excitedly for a moment, before putting Zuma on the ground next to them. Zuma wasn't saying anything.

"Ryder, I think Zuma isn't feeling too well from the fire…" Marshall was worried something bad had happened to Zuma.

"Let me take a look." said Katie, who took off Zuma's Pikachu costume to examine him better.

"Don't worry, Marshall. Zuma is going to be just fine. I promise." Ryder pet the Dalmatian's head. "But we do have to stop this fire and clear everyone out. Chase, make sure everyone is cleared into a safe area."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase pulled out his megaphone and started directing people to a safe distance.

"Marshall, you know what to do about this fire."

Marshall reassured Ryder. Rocky, who had driven Marshall's firetruck to the scene, had Marshall's pup pack next to him. Rocky was about to hand the pup pack over to Marshall when they all heard "Help!"

"Where did that come from?!" Everyone was looking around.

A third yell was heard. "Someone, help! I'm stuck in the building! I can't see a way out!"

"Oh no! I didn't clear everyone out!" Marshall said, worried about panicked about the situation. Before anyone could think this through, Marshall ran back into the burning building.

"Marshall, wait!" Ryder yelled. But it was no use. He was gone, back into the clouds of smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

Marshall was inside the ballroom. It was hotter than he had remembered. Smoke was now covering everything. He could hardly see. He took off the eye patch he had been wearing all this time to try and see better. Marshall tried holding his breath as he searched around. Nothing. Marshall knew he would have to shout to try and get a response, but that would mean using his breath. The Dalmatian would have to breath the smoke. He had no choice. It would happen sooner or later.

"Hello? Where are you? I'm here to save you!" Marshall let out the last bit of clean air in his lungs. He started to breath and coughed at the smoke. He tried to cover his nose, hoping that would help.

"I'm over here!" A voice called.

Marshall ran in the direction of the voice. He saw the woman lying on the ground. A ring of fire nearly surrounded them. "I'm here to rescue you." Marshall coughed again as he spoke.

The woman coughed. "Oh thank goodness you're here to save me…"

"Just lean on me. I'll guide you to the exit."

The two started to make their way to the exit. The building was starting to collapse all around them at this point. They tried to hurry, but their lungs were filled with smoke and their eyes burned. The heat made it seem like they were going to be melted. After a couple of moments of walking, they saw the exit.

"There's the exit!" Marshall exclaimed.

As they made their way to the exit, the lady ran out to safety, who was inspected among paramedics to make sure she was okay. Marshall looked around one last time to make sure no one else was left. Finally, it was a clear. As he ran to the exit, the whole building started to collapse.

Zuma woke up just in time to see the building crumble. "Marshie!" he yelled. He tried to run to the building, but he was held back by Ryder and Katie.

"Zuma, it's not safe!" Katie and Ryder told him.

Zuma started to cry. There was no way Marshall was dead. It couldn't be.

Just then, a figure came running from the smoke. It was Marshall.

"Marshie!" Zuma ran towards his mate, who was now missing his costume.

Zuma gave a big kiss to Marshall and hugged him tightly, which made Marshall blush.

"Hey Marshie, where's your costume?"

"It well...it got burned off just as I escaped. It did shield me from the fire, though. And thanks to that I don't have any more burn marks!"

Ryder hugged Marshall. "You're one brave pup. I'm proud of you."

Marshall blushed. "D'aww! Thanks, Ryder."

Marshall let go of Ryder and went to go put on his pup pack. "Okay, now let's put out this fire!"

* * *

A few hours had passed since the incident. Everything was alright now. The pups were back at the Lookout, the fire had been taken care of and put out, and no one had been seriously injured or had died. Everyone was safe. Lots of candy had been eaten afterwards, and the pups were nice enough to each share some candy with the two lovebirds, since they didn't get a chance to go trick-or-treating.

Everyone yawned and called it a goodnight. However, two pups had stayed behind.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Marshie. I didn't mean to ruin our Halloween night together."

"Are you kidding me? I loved it! I mean, it was the most intense Halloween ever! I'm so glad everyone was safe. And I'm glad you were safe too." Marshall nuzzled the Chocolate Lab's cheek.

"I'm still sorry about your costume though. I know you really liked it a lot."

"It's okay. It was just a costume. Everything else is more important."

"I do have another little surprise for you though."

"You do?" Marshall tilted his head.

Zuma took off his Pikachu costume and put it on Marshall. It fit him perfectly.

"Now you're a Pikachu!"

The two chuckled, and Marshall was more than pleased.

"Are you sure you want me to have it?"

Zuma didn't say anything. Instead he replied with a kiss to Marshall's lips. The Dalmatian loved his mate more than anything else.

"Goodnight, Marshall. I love you."

"Goodnight, Zuma. I love you too."

The two curled up next to each other. They were going to sleep in the Lookout that night instead of their pup houses.

"Best. Halloween. Ever." Marshall thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Message: Thank you guys for reading this story, as well as leaving positive feedback. It means a lot. And of course there will be more Marshall and Zuma stories. This was just a rather smaller story, but I plan to make the next one a lot longer like my first story. This one was really fast and short because of time constraints. But stay toon! It might take a while, but I'll be back. I hope you all had a happy Halloween! -Blayke


End file.
